


Pink Feathers

by DragonRott



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRott/pseuds/DragonRott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I do not speak Spanish, I did use Google Translate for Lopez's dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pink Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Since I do not speak Spanish, I did use Google Translate for Lopez's dialogue.

As usual, the Red Team was having dinner in the makeshift dining area of their base. They were making a fair attempt at enjoying it, although Grif was taking no end of enjoyment in picking off bits of his roll, shoving them into the open joint of Simmons’ robotic arm, and watching with amusement as Simmons’ attempts to remove them. “Knock it off, Grif! Can’t you just eat your food like a normal person?” Simmons whined.

 Grif smirked, his mouth full. “But then it wouldn’t be fun for me.”

 “Grif, leave poor Simms alone! You know he doesn’t like you putting things in his crack!” Donut scolded.

 Simmons choked on his vegetables. “God _dammit_ , Donut!” He coughed, pounding at his chest a couple times.

 Sitting beside him, Lopez gave Simmons a sharp thud on the back, unlodging the perpetrating vegetable while continuing to pretend to eat. “¿Por qué me pongo al día con esta mierda?” _[Why the hell do I even put up with this shit?]_

 Sarge, ignoring their typical bantering, rambled on about his latest battle plan for attacking the Blue Team. Donut vaguely listened with his one good ear, hearing something about a giant transforming pirate ship that can fly and drop tear gas bombs on the Blue Base to flush them out while a cavalry of horses equipped with lasers picks them off. As if any of that stuff was available. They were still stuck in this blasted box canyon, unable to even see the sunset, let alone obtain things that Donut swore were from Wile. E. Coyote’s ACME catalogue.

 After a few more bites, Donut finally excused himself from the table. The others were still busy in their typical bickering, so he picked up his plate and rinsed it before setting it aside to dry. He headed to his room, eager to get himself ready for later that night.

 It was late when the other Reds went to their quarters. Donut had been in his room most of the evening after their meal and was busy in front of his mirror trying on different lip glosses and smacking his lips together. He didn’t want it to look too obvious, but just enough to feel glamourous. He then took his favorite strawberry scented lotion and rubbed a dab along his arms, neck and chest.

 Checking the cat clock on his wall, with the swinging tail and moving eyes, he decided it was late enough. He threw on his lightish-red bathrobe and peeked out of the room and into the hallway, listening intently. He could hear Sarge playing music from his room. Donut figured he was going through his nightly routine of cleaning his shotgun before heading to sleep. The other side, however, came the distinctively deep moaning of Simmons. Donut giggled to himself. He knew what was going on in there. Good, that meant the coast was clear. He snuck down the hallway to the end where Lopez’s room was. He gently knocked.

 “Entrar.” _[Enter.]_ Lopez was in a t-shirt and boxers, sitting on the edge of his cot and reading a robot magazine when Donut slid the door open. The robot looked up toward the door and set the catalogue down. “Es cuestión de tiempo. Usted no fue visto, ¿verdad?” _[It’s about time. You weren’t seen, were you?]_

 “Seen? Oh gosh, no. They don’t suspect a thing.” A sly smile curled across Donut’s face. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair and turned his hearing aid up so he could hear and understand the robot better.

 Lopez grinned back. “Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera. Ahora ven aquí.” _[Let’s keep it that way. Now get over here_.] He found himself sitting more upright, staring at Donut with his softly glowing red eyes.

 “I thought you’d never ask.” Donut elegantly untied his bathrobe and rolled his shoulders. The robe fell off him, revealing a pink and black babydoll and matching thong, complete with a feather boa around his neck. He made a sexy pose, pursing his lips and tapping his platform heels against the ground.

 Although he was a robot, Lopez was built as lifelike as possible, even with minor details such as dark synthetic hair and full facial expressions. His robotic eyes went wide at the sight of the man standing in front of him wearing lingerie _._ “Que ha ordenado a partir de ese catálogo de nuevo _.”  [You’ve ordered from that catalogue again.]_

 Donut stifled a small giggle. “Veronica’s Secret has the best selection. So tell me, would you like a little dance?” He reached over to Lopez’s radio and started playing some smooth Spanish Guitar music, grinning seductively back at the robot.

 “Sí, lo haría.” _[Yes, I would.]_ Lopez watched Donut as the lingerie-clad man started grooving to the beat, his heels clicking against the floor and his hips swinging gently. His feather boa seemed to float on his shoulders as he twirled, hands clapping together like a salsa dancer.

 As he moved and danced across the room, Donut thoroughly enjoyed himself doing numerous twirls and poses. One second he would be leaning against the wall with a foot kicked in the air. The next, he’d be bent over the desk, plump ass shaking in rhythm to the music. At one point, he clacked his heel down and pulled his feather boa off to wrap it around Lopez’s neck and pulled himself toward the robot slowly.

 Lopez took that opportunity to rest his hands on Donut’s shapely hips, still swinging side to side as the music carried on. He gently tugged at Donut, inviting him onto his lap. “Tome asiento, mi amor.” _[Take a seat, my love.]_

 “Well, if you insist,” Donut answered, taking off his heels. He climbed onto Lopez’s lap and straddled his legs, still playing with the feather boa around Lopez’s neck. He fluttered his eyes and dramatically whipped it off their necks, allowing it to gracefully fall to the floor. Then he turned his attention back to Lopez.

 As the music continued to play at low volume, Lopez leaned in to give Donut a gentle kiss. Donut tingled all over. The robot’s lips weren’t fleshy like a humans, but still were soft and flexible. Donut fell into his lips, slightly opening his mouth and raising his hand to rest on the back of the robot’s head, feeling the soft synthetic hair tangled in his fingers.

 Lopez felt his circuits heating up. It was wonderful, and he wanted more from the strawberry scented man. As Donut opened his lips, he took it as an invitation and slid his silicone tongue inside, a hand moving to hold Donut’s chin gently. He heard Donut give a slight hum of approval, and moved his other hand down Donut’s spine, resting it in the dip of his back.

 Donut joined Lopez’s tongue, entwining them together in a passionate dance. He suddenly began getting uncomfortably warm because of Lopez’s body temperature, so he snaked his arm around to unhook the back of his babydoll while he continued to enjoy kissing the robot.

 Lopez broke away from the kiss briefly. “Deja que te ayude.” _[Let me help you.]_ He pulled the babydoll off Donut, exposing more of his beautifully tanned skin, riddled with battle scars. Donut’s frame was curvy, but not in an unhealthy way. More like a beautiful renaissance painting. It was a perfect complement to Lopez’s lean android body. He ran his hands down Donut’s chest, feeling the soft, supple skin as he leaned in to kiss along his jawline.

 “Thanks, Lopez. That’s _much_ better.” Donut purred as the lingerie got thrown half-assed onto the floor. Lopez was more than warm enough to keep the chill off Donut’s bare skin. As Lopez kissed down his scarred jaw and neck, the bombshell blonde tilted his head to the side to allow more room. “Yeah, right there.”

 Lopez continued to kiss down along his collarbone, pausing only to pull his own t-shirt off. Donut grinned, hands moving across the robot’s sleek chest and expertly shaped abdomen. Lopez’s chest didn’t rise and fall with each breath like his own, but instead, Donut felt the gentle humming of his electronic parts against his fingers. His robotic hands moved from Donut’s hips to his thong, where he flicked the elastic to give Donut a hint.

 With a snap of his thong, Donut stood just long enough to slide it off, his already hard cock bouncing out happily at full mast. He tugged at the hem of Lopez’s boxers for the robot to do the same. At the sight of Lopez’s robotic cock, Donut let out a small gasp. “It’s…it’s not even hard yet?”

 A devious grin painted Lopez’s face. “Tengo control total sobre él. Sólo tiene que esperar.” _[I have full control over it. Just wait.]_ As he said that, his member grew slightly, becoming more erect.

 Donut squealed with delight. He left Lopez’s lap to move to the bed, leaning back and beckoning the robot to get on top. He just had to feel that smooth metal against his skin, and was treated to Lopez turning around to bend down in front of the bed. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 “Te voy a dar un poco de placer.” _[I’m giving you some pleasure.]_ Lopez began kissing down Donut’s stomach, hands resting on fleshy knees. His robotic lips followed down the blonde’s happy trail until it reached his hard member, then down the side of his leg. Metallic hands found the plump flesh of Donut’s thighs and squeezed them gently. “Sus piernas son increíbles.” _[Your legs are amazing.]_

 Donut moaned gently, tangling his fingers through Lopez’s hair as the robot left dark hickeys along the sensitive parts of his inner thighs. He spread his legs a bit more, and Lopez took that as a request to start kissing back upward. Every kiss sent a shiver up Donut’s spine. “Ooh…keep going, babe,” he cooed.

 Lopez didn’t need any encouragement. He continued to knead at Donut’s wonderful thighs, but his lips had found something else to kiss: Donut’s erect cock. He gave small pecks along the shaft and onto the head, when he heard Donut suck a breath in. Lopez smirked, then his tongue came out and slowly, gently licked the slit. Another gasp from his lover. He licked more, this time his lips pressing against the head and moving down.

 With his robotic lover having at his cock, Donut’s eyes rolled back. He was in nirvana. His thick thighs were becoming wonderfully numb from Lopez’s kneading and squishing. And every time that textured, silicon tongue grazed against the head of his cock, he twitched with absolute pleasure. His fingers threaded through Lopez’s synthetic hair, giving him a scalp massage. Donut decided he wanted Lopez to go deeper, so he gently pressed the back of Lopez’s head to give him a hint.

 Of course, Lopez obliged. Having no gag reflex was a wonderful thing. Having a mouth that seemed to be built for this was even more wonderful. Lopez slowly swallowed Donut’s cock, moving up and down with the music. If he wasn’t getting some satisfying moans from Donut before, he definitely was now.

 “Gods that’s good! C-careful, babe, or I’m gonna blow!” Donut whined. He was having a hard time holding back, but after a few minutes of Lopez’s rigorous pumping, he felt those lips pull away. Donut took the time to take a deep breath, wondering what the robot had in mind next.

 Lopez would rather not have to clean his system of Donut’s cum, considering last time the smell of sex lingered a bit too long and he got rather awkward looks from the other Reds. He decided that this time, he would put his own sexual parts to good use. He got up and wiped his chin on one of the blankets. His eyes sparkled a touch, giving a look that he was going to do something different. Something new. “Dé la vuelta, mi amor.” _[Turn over, my love.]_

 Donut caught on, giving Lopez a wink and a smile before he flipped himself over, face down. He knew what was coming, and he could hardly wait. “Just be gentle, it’s a bit tight.” He cooed.

 “He incorporado lubricante. No se preocupe.” _[I have built-in lubricant. Don’t worry.]_ Lopez answered. True enough, his robotic cock began oozing a gel-like substance. He smeared it around, coating himself enough before spreading Donut’s plump cheeks. He eased it inside Donut’s hole, hearing a wonderful hum from his lover. Once in and comfortable, Lopez started expanding his member, making sure to go slow enough.

 “Oohhhh…” Donut gave a hefty moan and he felt Lopez inside him. He loved the way Lopez was such an attentive lover. Even tonight, on their second lovemaking session, he could tell that Lopez wanted this as much as he did. Donut raised his ass slightly, arching his back so Lopez had more access, and was rewarded with a robotic cock that literally grew inside him.

 Lopez had precise control over his cock, timing it perfectly as Donut relaxed his muscles. When his cock was finally three fingers wide, he did something new he’d been wanting to try on Donut. He pressed a hidden button and his cock started vibrating, pressing itself against Donut’s prostate.

 It was worth it. Donut cried in pleasure, grabbing at the sheets and thrusting his hips into the bed. “OH LOPEZ!” he yelled, not caring if anyone in the next room over could hear him or not. “You’re so ammaaazzzziinnng!” Donut’s voice rang out, his face pressed into the blankets.

 Faster he thrusted, pounding his hard metallic dick inside Donut and taking joy listening to his needy moans. His vibrate setting was on full, and his hand were grasping Donut’s love handles, squeezing slightly. He could feel himself pressing into Donut’s prostate, and each time it got another beautiful sound from the blonde.

 After a few blissful minutes, Donut couldn’t take anymore. His cock was dripping and his hole was numb. He took matters into his own hand, literally, and started pumping himself. Faster. Harder. He bucked into the bed, stiffening as he unloaded his seed. The cry that escaped his throat was one that echoed down the hallway. Donut flopped down in the wet, sticky mess he just made in the sheets. Normally, he would have cleaned himself up, but it was late at night and he was exhausted.

 Hearing his climax, Lopez turned off the vibration setting and ever so gently slid himself out. He climbed onto the bed and nudged at Donut to join him.

 Panting and hoarse, Donut flopped on his side and nestled into Lopez’s arms. His heart was still racing and eyes were glazed, but he wanted this to last forever. “Mmmmm…thanks Lopez. You’re the best,” he breathed. He closed his eyes, feeling nice and comfortable pressed against his robot lover.

 Lopez smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “En cualquier momento, Donut. Te quiero.” _[Anytime, Donut. I love you.]_ He pulled the blankets over them both, holding Donut close. It didn’t take long before he heard the man’s breathing evening out, and eventually turning into a light snoring. “Buenas noches amor,” _[Goodnight, love,]_ he said, turning off the radio and going into sleep mode.

 Sarge pulled his ear away from the wall of his room next door. He rolled back over in his bed, a knowing smile across his face. The blankets that covered him moved, and Doc poked his head out from underneath. “What was that noise next door all about?” he asked curiously.

 “Sounds like Donut’s finally figured out that Lopez has a vibrate setting,” Sarge grunted. “About fucking time.”

  _“Good for him. Shall we continue, or do you want to snoop around some more? Possibly listen in on the fat one and his dysfunctional cyborg getting their freak on?”_ O’Malley’s voice chimed in.

 “Nope. You just get your head back down like a good boy,” Sarge lifted the covers for Doc, who slid himself back down and took Sarge’s cock back into his mouth. Sarge moaned. “That’s it, suck it like it’s a lollipop.”


End file.
